The Stingiest Man in Town
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Revan, a stingy Jedi, is visited by spirits to convince him to change his ways before it's too late.
1. Revan

Star Wars with Rankin Bass. Merry Christmas! … In June…

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Disney, Warner Brothers, Lucasfilm, Twentieth Century Fox, and George Lucas while the Stingiest Man in Town belongs to Rankin-Bass. I own nothing.

* * *

 **The Stingiest Man in Town**

Prologue: Revan

 _Holly-ho!_

 _Holly ho-ho-ho!_

 _Holly ho! Tally ho!_

 _Sing a Christmas Carol written long ago._

Mission was hanging out in 500 Republica with her Wookiee friend Zaalbar when we walked up.

" _Written long ago._ " Mission repeated when he noticed us. "The merriest of Merry Christmases to you."

"Who are you?" I asked?

"Who are we?" Mission exclaimed. "I'm Mission Vao, and this is my best buddy, Zaalbar. Welcome to the home of the kindest and most generous man in the Republic, Raven." Mission continued.

"What?" My friend Rob asked in shock.

"You're surprised I call Revan kind and generous." Mission observed. "Well, you can take my word for it. True, Revan wasn't always so jolly. There was a time when he was as mean and miserable as the counting house in which he conducted his business. The offices of Revan and Malak. Now Malak was dead to begin with, but old Revan never paid to have Malak's name crossed out.

 _There was a mean and stingy man_

 _Who was named Revan._

 _His heart was hard and cold_

 _Because he was the devil's friend._

 _While he set down to count the gold_

 _That is mind could never leave._

 _Young people in the square outside…_

"Merry Christmas!" Several children called out, disrupting Revan's train of thought.

 _Celebrated Christmas Eve._

"Away!" Revan shouted, brandishing an umbrella. "Away with you and your 'Merry Christmas'!"

The children scattered upon seeing Revan.

"Christmas." Revan scoffed as he sat back down. "Bah humbug. Humbug!"

"That used to be his favorite word." Mission explained to us. "My brother was the housekeeper for Picard before he died, so he had me stay and do my brother's old work load, and when Zaalbar ended up owing Revan a life debt, he began working with me too. Oh, Revan was a tight-fisted man. A squeezing, wrenching, grasping, covetous old sinner. Until that Christmas Eve, not too long ago, when the ghosts came. My new friends, allow me to tell you a Ghost Story for Christmas. **_The Stingiest Man in Town_**."

* * *

And you'll hear it too, in a few days, hopefully. So keep an eye out.


	2. Merry Christmas Uncle Revan

Chapter 1: Merry Christmas Uncle Jean-Luc

It was Christmas Eve, about two years back, and the people in the streets of San Francisco were singing.

 _An old fashioned Christmas,_

 _With snow falling hard._

 _On scenery looking like,_

 _A pretty Christmas Card._

Inside, Data, the personal aid of Jean-Luc Picard, was talking with Picard's clerk, William Riker, while the music was going on.

 _An old fashioned angel,_

 _On top of a tree._

 _And candlelight shining down,_

 _On friends surrounding me._

Data did a little dance as Riker smiled when Picard burst in. Riker was a tall well-built man with a brown beard that matched his hair with blue eyes.

"Riker!" Picard called out as the black haired aid stopped, and Riker stood at attention. "A pretty way to be wasting my time. 'An old fashioned Christmas.' You'll be an old fashioned pauper if you don't attend to your work."

"You wouldn't discharge me, sir." Riker said nervously. "Not on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Picard asked when a lump of coal fell out of Riker's jacket pocket. "What's this? Stealing my coal, are we?"

"For the stove, sir." Riker said meekly. "It's so damp and chilly in here."

Riker had to sneak the coal in lump by lump when Picard's back was turned; luckily, he was never severely punished for it, especially since the office was actually a little refreshing in the summers.

"Next thing, you'll be picking my pockets." Picard said with a sneer.

"Oh look, sir." Riker said as he saw a figure in a white shirt and green jacket pass the window. "Your nephew Jim is coming to pay you a visit."

"What's that fool want?" Picard asked just as Jim popped in.

"I like him, sir." Riker said. "His smile warms my heart."

Jim was a young man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes like his mother.

" _Merry Christmas, Uncle Jean-Luc!_ " Jim called out.

" _Humbug!_ " Picard called back dismissively.

" _Oh, be merry, Uncle Jean-Luc._ " Jim persisted.

"Ha-ha-ha." Picard said in a lackluster way.

 _What's so merry on Christmas Day?_

 _The merry money you throw away?_

 _The merry bills you have to pay?_

 _When you say 'Merry Christmas',_

 _I say bah!_

Riker shrugged at Data, neither of them really knew why Picard was so cold and unfeeling.

" _Here's a present, Uncle Jean-Luc._ " Jim said as he handed a box to Picard.

" _Humbug!_ " Picard called out as he opened the present to reveal, as he suspected, a tie.

 _I think you are a fool to waste your cash._

 _What's the present you always buy?_

 _A handkerchief or an awful tie._

 _Look at this tie, and you'll know why,_

 _When I get Christmas presents,_

 _I say trash!_

Merlyn tossed the tie away as it ended up wrapped around Riker's neck.

"It is you." Data said encouragingly.

" _But everything at Christmas is so jolly and lively._ " Jim continued. " _The Christmas trees and wreaths of holly._ "

" _Poison ivy._ " Picard scoffed.

" _The girls and boys who dream about St. Nicholas._ " Jim went on.

" _St. Nicholas?_ " Picard asked. " _Ridiculous._ "

" _Don't you like him, Uncle Jean-Luc?_ " Jim asked.

" _Humbug!_ " Picard called out.

' _Good old, Nicholas.'_

 _That's a lot of slosh!_

 _I abominate old St. Nick._

 _His reckless spending makes me sick._

 _I think St. Nick's a lunatic._

 _When you say 'Old St. Nicholas',_

 _I say bosh!_

"Oh, don't be so cross, Uncle." Jim insisted. "Come, dine with us tomorrow."

"Christmas dinner?" Picard scoffed. "What a revolting, repugnant institution."

" _Oh don't you like a juicy Christmas turkey?_ " Jim asked.

" _Detest it._ " Picard argued.

" _Plum pudding with a brandy sauce?_ " Jim went on.

" _Can't digest it._ " Picard said airily.

" _You'll get a mellow feeling for humanity._ " Jim went on.

"' _Humanity?' Insanity!_ " Picard called out again.

At this, Riker could only sigh along with Data at Picard's lack of compassion.

" _You'll enjoy it, Uncle Jean-Luc._ " Jim assured him.

" _Humbug!_ " Picard said once more.

 _It may be fun for you, but not for me._

 _I'm not happy on Christmas Day._

 _I'm never cheerful. I'm never gay._

 _If you think I could feel that way,_

 _Then you are just as stupid as can be._

Picard then backed Jim back to the door.

 _If you think I'd be merry,_

 _And chirp like a canary,_

 _Then you are even dumber than a dumb bug!_

 _When you say 'Merry Christmas',_

 _I say fiddlesticks! Poppycock!_

 _And just plain humbug! Humbug!_

 _Humbug, humbug, HUMBUG!_

"I pity you, Uncle." Jim said calmly. "Maybe I'll never be as rich as you, but I'll go to my grave still believing in a merry Christmas."

"Good afternoon." Picard said as he opened the door for Jim.

"A wonderful Christmas!" Jim went on.

"Good afternoon!" Picard said a bit more forcefully.

"A magnificent Christmas!" Jim finished.

"GOOD AFTERNOON!" Picard shouted as he kicked Jim out of the house.

()()()()()

Jim picked himself up, brushed himself down and began walking, joining the carolers in song.

 _An old fashioned Christmas._

 _With snow falling hard._

 _On scenery looking like_

 _A pretty Christmas card._

 _An old fashioned angel,_

 _On top of a tree._

 _With candlelight dancing down_

 _On friends surrounding me._

* * *

Man, that kid is a rock!


	3. The Chains

Chapter 2: The Chains

As the clock chimed five, the end of the work day, Luke finished up and nervously went to Revan.

"You'll want all day off tomorrow, I suppose." Revan groaned.

"If it's convenient sir." Luke said. "After all, it is Christmas Eve."

"It's not convenient." Revan muttered. "And it's not fair. I have you pay you a day's wages for nothing. All this holiday garbage will have me in the poor house."

"Don't fall for it, Luke." Mission muttered. Revan was a sly old business man.

"Well sir." Luke said. "If things are so bad for you, you don't have to pay me for the whole day."

"First sensible thing you've said all day, Skywalker." Revan said. "I'll pay you half a day, and no more."

"Alright." Luke said.

He and Revan walked out as Mission and Zaalbar reluctantly followed Revan. Mission was furious at him.

 _How can anybody be so stingy?_

 _So stingy? So stingy?_

 _How can anybody be so stingy?_

 _He's the stingiest man in town!_

Revan sighed as he checked his cash box for the day, full as expected.

"Uh, you're lucky you're dead as a doornail, Malak." Revan sighed. "And not bothered with Christmas. I'm lucky too. I don't have to share the profits with you, anymore."

 _Old Revan's such a stingy man._

 _The tightest man since time began._

 _Oh he's so tight, so tight I say,_

 _He wouldn't give a bride away._

 _It hurts him so to pay one cent._

 _He wouldn't pay a compliment._

 _He uses lightning bugs at night_

 _To save the cash he pays for light._

 _How can anybody be so stingy?_

 _So stingy? So stingy?_

 _How can anybody be so stingy?_

 _He's the stingiest man in town!_

 _And when his Hurst goes rolling by,_

 _No man alive is gonna cry._

 _But you can bet his ghost will curse,_

 _Because he's paying for the Hurst._

 _And when it's time for him to go,_

 _His soul will travel down below._

 _And when he gets there, you can tell_

 _Because you'll hear old Satan yell,_

" _How can anybody be so stingy?!_

 _So stingy?! So stingy?!_

 _He's the stingiest man in town!"_

Revan went to an old house that used to belong to Malak, having been left to Revan in his will. There was something strange about that night. The mist was so dark that it seemed like death sat in meditation. Revan went to the doorknob when suddenly it became the face of Malak! There was no mistake. He had the same bald head with two angular tattoos on the sides that went from his crown to the beginning of his vertebrae.

"Malak?" Revan gasped. "Alek Malak? But you've been dead for seven years! Oh, why have you come back to haunt me?!"

The doorknob returned to normal, and Revan sighed.

"Just my imagination." Revan sighed. "Bah humbug. I better get to bed."

Revan walked in as Mission and Zaalbar followed. Mission's brother had been Malak's aid, and Revan inherited their use with the house.

"Didn't seem like a humbug to me, ya know?" Mission said as she passed the door nervously with Zaalbar growling in agreement.

After the commotion, Revan went straight to bed, however…

 _That night when the old man, Revan_

 _Lay dreaming in his room,_

 _He heard the sound of rattling chains_

 _Come clanking through the gloom._

 _And while he lay there shivering_

 _In the icy grip of fear,_

 _The ghost of Revan's partner,_

 _Alek Malak did appear…_

Malak looked the same, but he was covered in chains and cash boxes.

"Revan…" Malak said moaning as if in pain or misery. "In life I was your partner, Malak."

"Bah!" Revan said. "You're just an hallucination!"

"See me." Malak said as calm as the sea. "Why do you doubt your senses?"

Malak removed his lower jaw and roared at him. Shocking Revan as Malak refixed his jaw back on as easy and normally as talking on the phone.

"What do you want with me?" Revan asked nervously.

"Much." Malak explained. "Look at me. Condemned to walk the galaxy in death because I wasted my life."

"Wasted?" Revan asked. "How Malak?"

"I helped myself to money." Malak said with a weep. "Instead of helping my neighbor, and so I wear this chain of greed and heartlessness I forged in life."

 _I wear a chain. A heavy chain_

 _Is bound around my soul._

 _A chain of sin and vices_

 _That I could not control._

 _Repent your crimes. Repent in time._

 _Or you'll repent in vain._

 _For if you wait until too late,_

 _You'll never break your chains._

 _Although my chain is very long,_

 _The one you wear is longer._

 _My chain of wrong is very strong,_

 _But yours is even stronger._

 _You must escape! Escape my fate!_

 _Cast of the sins that bind you,_

 _Or you will find when you pass on,_

 _You'll drag your chain behind you!_

"But it's not right for you to be so condemned!" Revan said, applying this to himself as well. "You were only doing business in life as I do now. And business is business."

"Mankind should have been my business." Malak said. "You still have time to repent. Reform!"

"How?" Revan asked.

"Tonight, you will be haunted by three spirits." Malak said.

"I'd rather not." Revan said quaking for the first time in many, many years.

"Without their visits you cannot hope to shun the path I tread." Malak retorted. "Expect the first tonight when the bell tolls one."

Malak then walked to the window and opened it as Revan saw several people with chains like Malak's, some were shorter, some were longer, but all looked extremely heavy to carry.

"See the phantoms that fill the night air." Malak elaborated. "Each with chains. None free, and I must go with them."

Malak floated down to the others and turned to Revan.

"Observe and know our misery, Revan." Malak went on. "Now we seek to do good in human matters but have lost the power forever. Repent! Repent…!"

"No!" Revan said more out of fear of the sight than refusing to repent. "NO!"

Revan shut the window as Mission rushed to see the sight, having seen Malak with Revan.

"They're gone…" Mission said with a shiver.

* * *

Oh my… That must suck for Malak.


	4. Little Meetra

Chapter 3: Little Meetra

After the shock of seeing Malak's ghost, Revan went to sleep, and Revan was suddenly awoken when the bell of the grandfather clock down in his study stroke one.

As Revan got up, he was aware of a bright light and pulled back the curtains to reveal a figure, she was a human woman with blue eyes and dressed in tan Jedi robes.

"Who are you?" Revan asked.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past." The woman said.

"Long past?" Revan asked.

"No." The woman said. "Your past. You can call me Nomi for simplicity's sake. Now take my hand."

Revan hesitantly took it, and all of a sudden, they were flying over the city before arriving at a smaller suburb.

"I don't know where we're going." Revan thought aloud. "But everything looks strangely familiar."

"Look upon yourself when you were younger." Nomi said as she led Revan to a school house where an eleven-year-old boy with the same brown hair and brown eyes as him was alone at a schoolhouse reading a book.

"Do you know this child?" Nomi asked.

"Know him?" Revan said. "That's me."

"Mind if I ask why you are all alone in there?" Nomi asked.

"I wasn't wanted at home, so I just took to staying over at the old boarding school full time." Revan explained. "Give myself a chance to… To catch up on my reading."

There was a knock at the door as young Revan finished reading, and he opened it to reveal a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Oh Revan, Revan!" Meetra squealed. "I just talked to Master Keira, and she said you can come back! We can be together all Christmas long!"

"Really?" Revan asked.

"Yes!" Meetra insisted. "We're going to have the merriest Christmas ever, and be together always!"

"Right." Revan said with a smile as he walked off with his sister.

"Always a delicate girl who a breath might have withered." Nomi stated. "But she had a big heart."

"Yes." Revan said as he began choking up. "She did."

"She died a woman and had children, correct?" Nomi asked.

"One child." Revan sighed.

"True." Nomi went on. "Your nephew Jim."

"And when Meetra died, I swore I'd never love anything again."

"But you did love again." Nomi said. "Come…"

Nomi took Revan's hand, and in an instant, they were off again.

* * *

I had to add this. I couldn't resist.


	5. It Might Have Been

Chapter 5: It Might Have Been

Almost an instant after watching his younger self leave with Meetra, Revan found himself outside a building he hadn't seen in years.

"Why, this is where my first job was." Revan gaped. "Yes, old Zhar's offices. It sounds like one of his Christmas parties are going on!"

Revan looked in excitedly, acting surprisingly more like he used to rather than how he acted in the present. Revan looked in and saw himself not all that different from his present self, if a bit more joyful, dancing with a slender woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"That's me, and my fiancé, Bastila!" Revan called out. "I remember it like it was yesterday. After the dance, we went out into the snow to cool ourselves. Oh, what were we whispering on that long ago day?"

"But you can't be serious, Bastila." The younger Revan said plainly.

"There's no reason we can't get married now." Bastila said plainly. "Don't you love me, Revan?"

"More than the world." Revan assured Bastila. "But I would rather wait until I was more secure, financially."

"No, you young fool!" Revan snapped at his former self.

"Don't say that, dear." Bastila said to the past Revan. "You frighten me."

"I only want what's best for you." Revan went on.

"That's what I want too." Bastila added. "A tiny cottage."

"A cottage?" Revan asked.

" _I want a gilded cottage._ " Bastila explained.

" _We can't afford it yet._ " Revan explained. " _But when I've made my fortune, what mansions we will get._ "

" _I only want a little cottage with children playing on the floor._ " Bastila explained calmly.

" _But darling love flies out the window when poverty comes through the door._ " Revan insisted.

 _I think of you, and my future gleams._

 _And my mind is filled with golden dreams._

 _I think of you, and I love you so._

 _All the world takes on a golden glow._

 _So hold me close, tonight._

 _And fill me with dreams of delight._

 _I think of you and your love for me._

 _And I know that life with you will be_

 _More beautiful than it seems_

 _In my golden … Dreams . . ._

As the two embraced and kissed each other, Revan could feel tears on his face.

"I…" Revan said, trying to hold back the tears. "I shouldn't have remembered."

"There is another Christmas." Nomi said, and in that instant, they were just outside Revan and Malak's old business. "You'd just formed your partnership with Malak. Your business was new, but your ways were set."

"Oh please." Revan gasped. "Spare me the rest."

"You must drain the cup to the dregs." Nomi insisted. "Recall how you drove love from your heart and replaced it with the worship of money."

"No!" Revan gasped.

"Yes!" Bastila snapped at the younger Revan, both having obviously been through much darker times since the party. "Another idol has replaced me!"

"Oh really?" Revan asked dismissively. "That's going a bit far, don't you think?"

Revan then sat down and went over his books as this was a while before Luke became his clerk.

"Hm." Revan groaned. "Solo is six months in default. Do you realize how much money I stand to lose?"

"But Revan, it is Christmas." Bastila insisted, closing the book.

"Christmas?!" Revan said as he shot up in anger, not for the first or last time. "Christmas is a folly, a sham, a waste of time! It's a… A humbug! Yes, yes. Christmas is a humbug."

Bastila gasped and turned away.

"I… I wish to break off our engagement, Revan." Bastila said.

"You can't be serious." Revan said in honest shock. "Why?"

"You've become someone I don't know." Bastila said. "Someone I don't wish to know."

 _You've lost the beautiful tomorrow._

 _You really had a chance to win._

 _Our love has turned into a shadow_

 _Of happiness that might have been._

"Oh phooey." Revan said as he turned his back to her, mistakenly thinking she was just hysterical.

 _It might have been_

 _A warm and wonderful romance._

 _It might have been_

 _If you had given it a chance._

 _You had the ticket to enchanted lands._

 _Why did you let it slip right through your hands?_

Unable to bare it, Bastila rushed out of the building, Revan moved to follow, but he couldn't bring himself to do it and simply went back to his books.

 _I might have known_

 _A life of happiness with you,_

 _But love has flown._

 _The wrong I've done, I can't undo._

 _And now too late, my bitter tears begin._

 _Because I know… It might… Have… Been. . ._

As Revan watched his former self let Bastila leave he turned to Nomi.

"I can't bare it!" Revan called out. "HAUNT ME NO LONGER!"

Revan went to Nomi, but all he gripped was his clock.

"Oh…" Revan sighed. "Thank heavens."

Revan went back to sleep as Mission and Zaalbar, having been in an adjoining room, came in just to see what was going on, when a loud laugh was heard, and Revan bolt up, and both looked down to a yellow light from the living room.

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like the number two ghost is right on time.


	6. Yes, There is a Santa Claus

Chapter 5: Yes, There is a Santa Claus

Revan, Mission, and Zaalbar slowly walked into the room as it was suddenly filled with grand decorations and a huge Christmas tree.

"My parlor!" Revan gaped. "What happened to my parlor?"

Revan looked around and saw a black man with a bald head and a gray goatee wearing robes of brown as he stood at the table.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present." The man said. "You can call me, Jolee. Now come and know me better for you have never known the likes of me before."

"What exactly are you?" Revan asked, unsure of just how this man in brown robes represented Christmas.

"The Christmas Spirit." Jolee said as he put his hand over some toys as Revan, in them, saw many childhood memories and hopes, though that might only have been a residual effect from his previous visitor.

 _Listen to the song of the Christmas Spirit._

 _Can't you hear it? Can't you hear it?_

 _Listen to the song of the Christmas Spirit_

 _Ringing in the air._

 _Twinkling lamps and girls and boys._

 _Mingle with the jingling of joys._

 _Words of hope and happy times,_

 _Sound to the music of chimes!_

 _Jumping jacks, and dancing dolls,_

 _Tumble to the jumble of bouncing balls._

 _See the Christmas Toy Ballet_

 _Dance to the bells of the sleigh!_

 _Listen to the song of the Christmas Spirit._

 _Can't you hear it? Can't you hear it?_

 _Listen to the song of the Christmas Spirit_

 _Ringing in the air._

 _Click your heels. Point your toes._

 _Spin around and around and around,_

 _And away we go._

 _Clap your hands. Wink your eyes._

 _Jump so high, you can reach the sky!_

As the odd music seemed to be playing out of nowhere, Jolee held his hand as the three were flung out the window as Jolee met up with them.

"We're going to fall!" Revan called out.

"Touch the hem of my robes and be lifted." Jolee said calmly as Revan did so, taking Mission's hand as well while Mission took Zaalbar's.

"Great way to travel." Mission said half-sarcastically. "But where are we going?"

"Luke Skywalker's house." Jolee replied.

As they arrived they looked in through the window, as before, invisible to all who saw them as Luke's wife Mara was working with their daughter Rey for dinner as Luke's sister, Leia, arrived with her husband, Han.

"Hey Mara." Leia said. "I could smell that turkey all the way from church."

"But where's Luke?" Mara asked. "And Little Ben?"

At once, Luke walked in with a smile. On his shoulder was a boy who looked almost exactly like Luke but without a beard. He also had a crutch and his leg in a brace.

"Who wants to know?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, you silly boys." Mara said as Rey helped Ben down.

"So, how'd Ben behave in church?" Mara asked.

"As good as gold and better." Luke replied. "He told me walking home that he hoped the people saw him in church since it might be pleasant to remember on Christmas Day who made lame men walk and blind men see."

"Well, come on kids, time for dinner." Mara said as they got the food set up, with an extremely small goose.

"Oh boy, what a great dinner!" Ben said excitedly.

"Indeed." Luke said. "I propose a toast to Mr. Revan."

Everyone groaned at this.

"Come on now." Ben said. "We mustn't think poorly of him."

"Why not?!" Rey snapped. "It's his thinking that makes us so poor!"

"Now, now." Luke responded. "Mr. Revan is the founder of the feast."

"'Feast' indeed." Mara scoffed. "With a goose no bigger than a canary for our boy."

"Oh, must I listen?" Revan asked. He'd never really seen things from Luke's view of the world, and now he had, he saw how pitiful it seemed.

"Well surely you know how Luke lived." Jolee replied.

"Instead of docking Luke half a day, why didn't I give him extra for Christmas?!" Revan said angrily to himself.

"Rey," Ben said after dinner. "Did I show you the toy soldier Santa got me, last year?"

"A hundred times, Ben." Rey said with a laugh.

"I'll show you again." Ben said cheerfully as he suddenly fell to the floor.

"He's falling!" Revan said. "I've got to help him!"

"You can't." Jolee pointed out.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Revan asked.

"It's perhaps too late." Jolee responded.

Rey helped Ben up and cradled him like the caring sister she was.

"Oh Ben, little buddy, are you alright?!" Rey asked frantically as everyone else gathered around with the same look of worry on their face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ben said as he held up the soldier.

"See?" Ben said.

"Oh, what a brave soldier he is." Rey said, talking more about Ben than the toy soldier which basically looked like a painted clothes pin.

"The kids at school say there isn't a Santa, and that this is just a clothes pin Dad painted because he couldn't afford to buy a real one." Ben said.

"What nonsense!" Rey insisted.

"There is a Santa Claus, isn't there, Rey?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Ben." Rey said with assuredness.

 _There is a spirit in the world of generosity_

 _That brings good things to all of us wherever we may be._

 _So I believe in Santa Claus, for it can't be denied_

 _That he is generosity personified._

 _Yes there is a Santa Claus for children everywhere._

 _Though you may watch the chimney tops and never see him there._

 _People say his magic sleigh flies in the sky above,_

 _But you might find it anywhere you find unselfish love!_

 _Oh yes, he really does exist, and Santa Claus will live._

 _As long as hearts can realize how good it feels to give!_

 _So when you are feeling blue, keep up your hope because_

 _If there is kindness in this world, there is a Santa Claus!_

Ben nodded and joined into his sister's song.

" _Yes there is a Santa Claus…_ "

Ben and Rey hugged as everyone smiled and went on enjoying themselves as Revan could only watch that brave little soldier with his leg in a brace.

* * *

Okay, this section and the next three were why I wanted to do this.


	7. Birthday Party of the King

Chapter 6: Birthday Party of the King

An instant after Rey assured Ben there was a Santa Claus, Revan, Mission, and Zaalbar were flying above San Francisco again, courtesy of Jolee.

"Haven't you shown me enough already?" Revan asked more out of the guilt over what Meetra would think of her big brother if she were alive today rather than the frustration he had shown to those children carolers the day before last.

"There is another place to visit." Jolee explained. "Even though you refused the offer yesterday."

"Oh no!" Revan said as that guilt swelled even more. "Not my nephew Obi-Wan's dinner party!"

But it was too late. The quartet was right in the middle of a modest but well-kept home. Obi-Wan was there with his wife, a woman with blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"To Uncle Revan!" Obi-Wan called out just as Luke had done at his own home to the same lukewarm reception.

"That stingy man who shuns you every time you see him?" Satine asked.

"Have pity on him, Satine." Obi-Wan asked.

"Pity?" Satine asked. "For a man so rich? His entire business is solely to be making a profit."

"Profit, yes." Obi-Wan said. "But how do the profits profit him? He takes it into his head to dislike us and be gloomy in Malak's old place. I plan on giving him the same invitation I give him every year until he finally accepts for I pity him."

"How can you have so much patience, Obi-Wan?" Satine asked, obviously ashamed of herself.

"Because my mother always spoke highly of him and no one my mother loved so much can be all bad." Obi-Wan said simply as everyone went back to the party, somehow even merrier than before.

Revan however, was weeping silently, especially as his sister's favorite song was playing in the background.

"Why this remorse?" Jolee asked.

"Every year he gives me a gift." Revan said with a heavy sigh and a trembling voice. "And I toss it away. I never understood such things."

"But gifts have been a part of Christmas from the very beginning." Jolee pointed out. "See that tiny stable under the tree? Perhaps your young companions can tell you."

Mission, more out of instinct than anything else, began singing a song her father had taught him as Revan looked at an ornament depicting the nativity.

 _Christmas Trees are brightly lighted._

 _Through the world the church bells ring._

 _Great and small are all invited_

 _To the birthday party of the King._

 _Mighty prince and humble peasant._

 _Each will choose a gift to bring._

 _Do you have a birthday present_

 _For the birthday party of the King?_

 _Once wise men came in his honor_

 _Bringing incense, myrrh, and gold._

 _But what is gold to a ruler_

 _Who has all the stars to hold?!_

 _Do you know what gift will please him?_

 _Please him more than anything?!_

 _Bring a heart that really loves him_

 _To the birthday party… Of the King . . .!_

Revan smiled at the song as he felt his heart swell up at the familiar, but somehow new, story, but then his smile fell as he thought of the Skywalker house.

"But what about that other child?" Revan asked Jolee. "So tiny he seems little more than a baby himself. What of Little Ben?"

"I see a vacant seat in the chimney corner." Jolee said solemnly. "And a little clutch without an owner carefully preserved."

As Jolee said this, Revan found himself in the Skywalker house to find the scene Jolee described and a family in mourning as they left for the cemetery.

"Oh dear god, let it not be." Revan gasped as he collapses down at the crutch and wept for the boy his callousness would kill.

* * *

Next chapter, my favorite song in the whole film.


	8. One Little Boy

Chapter Seven: One Little Boy

"Little Ben gone?" Revan asked as he continued to weep. "This cannot be!"

"Why not?" Jolee asked as he walked up behind Revan. "Who cares?"

 _One little boy is just a dot_

 _In all the human race._

"What?" Revan asked, aghast as he thought of both Ben and his nephew Obi-Wan when he was little.

 _One little boy is just a spot_

 _Upon a planet's face!_

"No!" Revan shouted out, speaking unconsciously like his former rather than latter self.

 _And when he is no longer there,_

 _A billion take the place_

 _Of one… Little boy…_

At this, Revan had to say something, and as he spoke, he unconsciously thought of the children he had known such as Meetra and her own son, Obi-Wan.

 _But one little boy can sing a song_

 _And have a world of fun._

 _One little boy can grow up strong_

 _And leap and jump and run!_

 _And you would want to see him grow_

 _If he would be your son._

 _That one little boy._

Jolee shook his head and continued.

 _If he passes on…_

 _Utterly, he is gone…_

 _There's one less in the nation…_

 _Let him rest in peace…_

 _And he will decrease…_

 _The surplus population…_

"No!" Revan called out in horror at his own callousness. "No!"

" _That's what you thought not long ago!_ " Jolee pointed out darkly as all Picard could do was bow his head in shame.

" _That's what I thought, but now I know._ " Revan conceded as he picked up the painted clothespin Luke had made Ben for Christmas.

 _One little boy who cannot walk_

 _Is not a broken toy._

 _One little boy can laugh and talk_

 _And fill a home with joy._

 _And no one else can take the place_

 _Of that one little boy._

For a moment, Revan could swear he saw Ben sitting in his seat as he walked up, only to find it empty as he dropped the toy soldier.

 _That one… Little boy._

At this, Revan one again collapsed at the chair and crutch and wept as Jolee simply disappeared as he could barely perceive the room changing back into his parlor as Mission and Zaalbar came up, and Mission hugged Revan for comfort, and he gratefully hugged her back.

"What next?" Mission groaned as they heard the stroke of midnight and all looked out to see a solitary, black robbed figure.

* * *

Well, we're coming close to the end now. Also, this song was my favorite in the whole movie.


End file.
